Life of Katie
by Elonora
Summary: The twins scrwed up Big time this time! Katie wants REVENGE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, exept a long striped animal called Bert.

Life of Katie

Chapter one:

Katie Bell was in a hell of a mood. Bloody Peeves had just emptied an entire ink bottle at her. Her normally nice and friendly face was dark with anger. And ink.

Neither of her friends did something to improve her mood either. They had all bloody laughed. She would kill them.

To make matters worse, the nasty ink had spread even more as she tried to magic it away. Her mean friends had laughed even more.

And then the bloody caretaker gad given her a bloody detention as there was "ink in her footsteps". She hated the bloody caretaker, and the bloody detention she was to have that very evening. The bloody caretaker would keep here there the entire bloody night. She hated him.

She wondered if she would get expelled if she broke into his room when he was asleep to practice the killingcurse at him.

Yeah, - she probably would get expelled.

Katie Bell went to meet her friends for dinner after she had finally removed the last trace of ink.

Unfortunately, the dinner was over by the time she got there. Then her friend, Lee Jordan, a tall black guy told her he had saved her some food. Sweet, sweet, kind Lee, Katie thought happily.

Lee seemed a bit nervous, as he told her that, George had eaten all the food Lee had got her, and the only part of it he was able to save was half a bacon. But she could still have that, if she wanted. And here bloody friends only laughed as Lee Jordan, blushed and gave her the half eaten bacon. Katie gave Lee a look that could kill, before she leapt forwards trying to poke George's eye out with her wand. Luckily for George her other friends stopped her.

When she told them about her detention with Filch they laughed even worse. Even her girl friends, Angelina Johnson, a tall dark beauty, and Alicia Spinnet, a gorgeous blond girl, laughed until they cried.

Katie knew she was beautiful as well. She had thick dark hair that she always wore in a ponytail at the back of her head, large blue/green eyes and a nice enough body to look at. She was very unhealthy, but she never seemed to gain a pound. This could be because she was a Quidditch player. And a good one too.

It came like no surprise that the Weasly twins, Fred and George howled of laughter at her displeasure. They looked alike, right down to the last freckle, but she had been able to tell them apart since her first year. Nasty, imbecile boys, she thought grimly as she stomped on one of the redhead's foot (that would be George's if you wondered) and left for detention.

Katie was right. Detention was horrible. Filch had made her wash Moaning Myrtles bloody bathroom. And the evil minded ghost had kept on flooding the floor every time she was done. She didn't finish until two o'clock at night.

And to complete her already marvelous day, she discovered that the fat lady had decided to change the password into the Gryffindor common room, and now she wouldn't let Katie in.

Nasty portrait.

Katie decided she was going to wait outside the portrait incase Fred, George and Lee was out, - like they normally was, so that they could let her in.

She also decided that it was crucial for her not to fall asleep; if the twins found a sleeping Katie Bell they would only think of it as an excuse to do something nasty to her.

Katie fell asleep at once.

* * *

Fred and George was out, their best friend Lee whom they also shared dormitory with wasn't with them. Lee wanted to sleep; he was really tired of a day full of cranky Katies, and friends that had finally found out about his crush on so said Katie. Lee had gone trough a day full of torture. And now he wanted too sleep.

Fred and George, however decided to go out on a little tour. They decided that they would pull a prank on Snape, but they had thrown a dungbomb on top of the caretakers ruddy cat, and had quickly found out that there would be wise to run.

And throwing a dungbomb on the cat also meant that Filch would be on the lookout for the Guilty, and that ment that Fred and George never would make it to Snape's without getting caught.

So at two thirty they was back at the portrait hole. And you'll never guess what they found there.

Katie Bell. - No even better; A Sleeping Katie Bell.

Honestly, it was like she was begging to be pranked.

Identical evil grins spread across their faces, as they carefully took out their wands.

Katie woke up the following morning as the rest of the Gryffindors stepped on her as they were heading for breakfast. She had slept in front of the portrait hole all night.

A feeling of dread spread from Katie's guts as the people walking by, was laughing hard at her.

She hurried in the portrait hole, and up to her dormitory, where Angelina's face was staring at her in laughter and disbelief.

Katie threw herself over to the mirror. She was shocked.

Her hair had turned green. So green that it probably would glow in the dark. And she had a green moustache. And her eyebrows were green, and stood up.

The impression was bad. She looked like the Grinch. In person that is.

Yeah, the Weasly twins and Jordan had been out last night. That's for sure.

And now Katie intended to end both their lifes in the most painful and slow way, she could muster.

Poor Fred, George and Lee. They really had it coming this time. Katie could be really dangerous if she was ticked off. And now she was.

Normally nice and sweet Katie was now officially tuned into a mean, green, fightmachine.

And revenge would be sweet. - She knew just what to do…

* * *

Luckily Katie found a way to get rid of the green hair, and the moustache. But when she tried to get rid of the eyebrows, the colors only changed each time she tried.

Finally, it was Angelina end Alicia that got them off. But doing it their way, ment that Katie now found herself situated with no eyebrows at all.

Katie did not look good without eyebrows.

Katie tried to strangle Alicia.

Poor Alicia never knew Katie was that strong.

Angelina ran from the room before Katie would turn to her. Angelina always was the smart one.

Katie had happily continued trying to kill poor Alicia, until Angelina came back.

"Katie.. if you could please stop strangling Alicia, we could probably help you get your eyebrows back, you know…"

Katie seemed to think for a minute, before she finally let go of Alicia.

After finally getting her eyebrows back, Katie was in a much better mood. She had told Alicia and Angelina what she was planning to do with the soon–to-be pittied- boys.

And they had laughed this time too. But this time they had laughed with her. And it felt really great. They were going to help her get her revenge.

She loved Alicia and Angelina so much at the moment, she decided trying not to kill them ever again. Ever. – If they didn't do anything very stupid.

* * *

So, thats it then. Please read and rewiew! 


End file.
